Mais dans quoi étaient-ils tombés?
by Pesu
Summary: Myungsoo ,Woohyun et Howon découvrent quelques chose de différents chez les trois eunuques qui leurs servaient de camarade de classe. Et ce n'est pas pour leur déplaire. (MyungYeol, WooGyu et Yadong)
1. Prologue

Prologues :

Nous étions à Seoul dans un lycée comme les autres. Enfin comme les autres pas tellement ce lycée était uniquement peuplé de mâle, et pas n'importe lesquelles les plus beaux de la capitale. Et tout ceci venait de la lubie de la directrice qui adorait être entouré de beaux garçons, qui était une fan de yaoi et une grande romantique. Cela pouvait peut être paraitre bizarre, mais pas selon elle, elle faisait tout pour provoquer des rapprochements entre les élèves ainsi quasiment toutes la population de son lycée était déjà en couple, que ce soit avec des garçons où des tout cela était en grande partie grâce à elle.

Malheureusement depuis quelque temps elle avait découvert que quelque fois son talent pour réunir les gens pouvait ne pas marcher et ça l'énervait. En effet il y avait 3garçons plutôt timide qu'elle essayait de caser avec les 3 plus populaire du lycée malheureusement chaque tentative de les faire se rapprocher empirait la situation, ils s'ignoraient comme la peste.

Les 3 garçons timides n'étaient autres que Kim Sunggyu, Lee Sungyeol et Jang Dongwoo.

Ils ne se rapprochaient pas de ces trois gars populaires car ils les détestaient. En réalité tous les trois n'étaient pas vraiment timide seulement studieux. Cette école coutait chère et leur famille n'ayant pas vraiment les moyens ils avaient obtenus une bourse donc ils travaillaient dure pour la garder. Et c'est pourquoi ils détestaient les 3 autres, ils étaient riches, ne se rendaient pas compte du coût de l'école et perturbaient ces cours.

Premier Jour de rentrer en terminale :

Sunggyu l'ainé de la petite bande se levait. Ils partageaient une chambre tous les trois ils étaient arrivés la veille. Il alla d'abord réveiller Sungyeol il ne fut pas très long à se lever. Puis ils se mirent à deux pour réveiller Dongwoo. Sungyeol essaya la manière douce en le secouant légèrement.

-Dongwoo, Dongwoo réveille-toi… Lui dit Sungyeol de la manière la plus douce possible.

Aucune réponse. Se fut au tour de Sunggyu.

-DONGWOO REVEILLE TOI ? Commença t-il à hurler.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Ils leurs restaient la dernière solution. Et celle-ci était la plus radicale. Mais bon ils en avaient tellement l'habitude.

Sungyeol vira la couette pendant que Sunggyu poussait au même moment Dongwoo par terre. Celui-ci s'écrasa ensuite comme une crêpe le bruit fut terrible …

SBAF.

Dongwoo se réveilla alors, tout doucement et absolument pas perturbé par ce qu'il venait de lui arrivé. Surement à cause de l'habitude. Il regarda ses deux amis et leur sourit.

-Bonjour.

Les deux soupirèrent.

-Bonjour Dino. Soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

Le dit Dino les regarda tout sourire. Sunggyu exaspéré par tant de bonne humeur le matin alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Il ressortit quelque minute plus tard et se fut alors au tour de Sungyeol, suivit de Dongwoo. Ils s'habillèrent de leurs uniformes, uniformes qu'ils détestaient particulièrement. Ces uniformes étaient une lubie de la directrice, ils collaient parfaitement leur courbe. La chemise n'avait pas de bouton en haut ce qui laissait dévoilé une partie de leur torse. Leur pantalon, lui , était tellement collant qu'il ne laissait rien à l'imagination.

Ils sortirent de leurs chambres ensuite pour se diriger vers le réfectoire. Ils s'assirent à une table, et sentirent alors 3 regards les détaillés. Ils se tournèrent et découvrirent qu'ils s'agissaient des 3 idoles. D'habitude ces trois-là les ignoraient, voir les critiquaient, mais là leurs regards étaient… ils ne sauraient dire vraiment quels étaient ces regards mais ils étaient profond. Ils retournèrent à leur petit déjeuner ne préfèrent pas savoir quels mauvais coup ces trois-là préparaient.

Sauf que les 3 idoles qui n'étaient autre que Woohyun, Myungsoo, et Howon, ne les regardaient pas pour cela ils avaient remarqués quelques choses qui avaient changés chez ces trois-là. Et cela ne venaient que du fait qu'ils avaient appris pendant les vacances, que les 3 mecs qu'ils croyaient eunuques et sans aucun intérêt étaient gay. Et ça cela changeaient tout. Ils les détaillèrent alors. Et chacun en trouva un à son gout.

Woohyun lui choisis Sunggyu, ces petits yeux qui promettait mille torture lui plaisait. Et puis en fait en le détaillant plus tout lui plaisait. La directrice avait bien fait de prendre ces uniformes. Les petites fesses rebondies de Sunggyu lui plaisait particulièrement.

Quant à Myungsoo lui sont choix ce porta sur le plus grand des trois. En effet il avait ce je ne sais quoi d'innocent, et ça cela lui plaisait particulièrement malgré cette innocence il avait ce petit grains de beauté qui apparaissait dans son coup et qui était des plus sexy, et puis ses longues jambes fuselés le rendait vraiment à tomber.

Et puis Howon lui choisit le plus souriant. Dongwoo. Il avait une tête d'imbécile heureux qui lui plaisait bien. Et puis il avait l'air sportif ça lui plaisait.

Ils se sourirent et firent parent aux autres de leur choix. Et chacun fut surpris d'en avoir choisi un différent. Mais ça les arrangeaient ils n'auraient pas à se battre pour savoir qui draguera qui. Car oui il n'allait quand même pas rester sans rien faire, en découvrant qu'ils avaient des bombes devant eux depuis le premier jour de lycée sans le savoir, ils comptaient bien les avoir, dans leur lit où dans leur cœur ils verraient cela plus tard cela dépendraient de ce qu'ils découvriraient.

Les 3 timides/studieux eux discutaient.

-Dit vous croyez qu'ils préparent quelque chose ces trois-là. Demanda Sungyeol inquiet.

-Pff tu parles ils n'ont pas assez de cerveau pour préparer quoi que ce soit. Lui répondit Sunggyu assez stressez par les regards qu'ils sentaient dans son dos.

-Dongwoo tu en penses quoi ? Lui demandèrent-ils en même temps.

-Bah c'est bon même si j'aurais préférés avoir plus de confiture. Dongwoo dans toute sa splendeur n'ayant pas écouté le moins du monde la discussion trop occupé par son repas.

Sungyeol et Sunggyu se regardèrent amusés par leur ami.

Une fois leur petit déjeuner engloutit ils retournèrent dans leur chambre prendre leurs affaires, se laver les dents, et se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur salle de classe.

Ils s'installèrent au milieu comme d'habitude. Et attendirent leur professeur principal tout en discutant.

Celle-ci arriva accompagnés de la directrice.

Tous se levèrent alors, la directrice n'aimant pas les formalités les fit se rassoir.

-Bonjour, bonjour mes petits Louveteaux. Alors voilà comme vous le savez tous chaque année je choisie parmi les terminales le conseille des élèves. Et mon choix c'est porter sur toi mon petit Sunggyu en tant que président, toi mon petit Woohyun en tant que vice-président, mon petit Sungyeol en tant que secrétaire accompagné de Myungsoo, et mon petit Dongwoo et Howon comme petit trésorier. Voilà voilà. Je vous aime tous. Bye-Bye…

Et elle partit en n'en laissant trois dans le plus grand désespoir et trois autres aussi joyeux que le jour de Noël.

Mais dans quoi étaient t'ils tombés?


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Les fous ne sont pas là où ont les attends.

La matinée passa lentement très lentement pour tout le monde. Arriva 11h. Tout le monde était libre sauf le nouveau conseille des étudiants qui devait se réunir.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence dans la salle qui leur était réservé.

La directrice était déjà là. Malheureusement…

-Salut mes petits bouts… Alors tout vas bien ? Pas trop stressé. Voilà vos nouveaux quartiers. Vous devrez vous réunir ici au moins une fois par semaine pour discuter des problèmes de l'école. Bon salut…

Ils soufflèrent tous un bon coup et Sunggyu allait se mettre à parler lorsque la directrice refit son apparition.

-Oh j'ai oublié de vous dire, vous dormirez maintenant tous ensemble dans l'appartement réservé au conseil des élèves, il y a bien sûr qu'une chambre. Bonne journée…

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venu laissant Sunggyu, Sungyeol et Dongwoo au bord du désespoir.

Les 3 autres eux étaient plus que content.

Woohyun prix alors la parole.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Woohyun enchanté, nous sommes en classes ensemble.

Il avait dit cela avec une voix douce. Sunggyu le regarda alors avec des yeux tellement menaçants qu'il prit peur.

-Ah parce que tu crois qu'on ne sait pas qui tu es connard. Bien sûr qu'on vous connais-toi et ta bande d'attardé vous nous avez pourri la vie depuis qu'on est dans ce lycée. Alors maintenant dégage de mon chemin. Si tu crois que ça nous fais plaisir de devoir dormir avec vous tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil je préfèrerais me faire virer plutôt que de rester un seul instant près de toi. Pas besoin de faire le travail avec nous on sait que vous ça ne vous intéresse pas. On vous appellera quand vous devrez faire bonne figure. Sur ce dégagez. Yeolly, Dino venez on va bosser.

Le dit Yeolly et Dino étaient tellement habitué à voir Sunggyu dans cet état qu'ils ne bronchèrent pas. Ils le suivirent et décidèrent de commencer à parler de ce qu'ils pourraient améliorer dans le lycée sans plus se préoccuper des trois autres qui avaient encore la bouche ouverte.

Imaginez leur surprise, ils pensaient que ces trois-là étaient ce genre de garçons tout gentil et naïf, timide et tellement sérieux. Et là de voir le mec le plus intelligent de toute l'école leur balancer ça en pleine figure avait de quoi les choquer.

Sungyeol avait bien remarqué qu'ils étaient encore dans la pièce et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Il se retourna donc et leur lança de la manière la plus impoli qui soit.

-Bon qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot dégagez. Votre cerveau est tellement atrophié que ça ? Bon si vous le permettez on aimerait bien être seul salut.

Et Dongwoo continua.

-Bon vous dégagez sérieux !

Woohyun, Myungsoo et Howon était encore plus choqué. Sunggyu avait toujours eu un style autoritaire mais là de voir Sungyeol le gars plus adorable du Lycée, et Dongwoo le mec le plus gentil et le plus imbécile heureux que la planète n'est jamais portée réagir comme ça, ça leur foutait un coup.

Et sincèrement bah ça leur plaisait. Il pensait que les trois n'avaient pas vraiment de personnalité, et en apprenant qu'ils étaient gay ça les avaient intéressés. Mais là de les voir comme ça ils se dirent que finalement le jeu pour les séduire seraient plus intéressent.

Ce fut Woohyun qui réagit le premier envoyant un bisou avec sa bouche à Sunggyu.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé ma princesse, pour me faire pardonner je m'en vais et t'offre ce tendre baiser. Ne penses pas trop à moi pendant mon absence. Bisous.

Et ils sortirent laissant les trois encore dans la pièce complètement interloqué. Qui était donc ces fous et dans quoi étaient-ils tombés ?

Sungyeol se tourna vers son hyung suspicieux.

-Dit tu le connaitrais pas en dehors du lycée par hasards ?

Sunggyu le regarda ébahi.

-Non mais attends tu crois quand même pas que je connais ce MALADE ?! Plus il avait parlé et plus sa voix était monté dans les aigues jusqu'à sa dernière phrase qui avaient finis en cris hystérique.

-Bah non mais Gyu avoue que sa dernière phrase prête à confusion. Lui répondit Yeolly tout confus.

Dongwoo qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, ouvrit la bouche.

-Princesse Gyu…

Et il n'aurait pas dû.

La dite princesse Gyu le regarda alors avec des yeux tellement menaçant que si elle l'avait voulu elle l'aurait pulvérisé avec ses yeux.

-Dongwoo….

Dit-il d'un ton suave…Dongwoo commençait à avoir de la sueur qui collait le long de ses tempes. Il commença à se lever conscient de ce qui allait arriver.

-Cours….

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il courut à toute vitesse ouvrit la porte qui assomma quelqu'un, et se jeta à corps perdus dans les couloirs.

La personne qui s'était fait assommer se releva et allait essayer de nouveau de toquer à la porte avant que Sunggyu en sorte, claque la porte l'assommant de nouveau et couru à la poursuite de Dongwoo.

Sungyeol qui avait suivi la scène était mort de rire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un petit corps visiblement mort devant la porte.

Il s'approcha alors et vit le petit Sungjong visiblement mort. Sung Jong était un de leur ami, il était dans une classe en dessous mais il s'entendait bien. Il était mignon un peu comme leur petit frère.

Sungyeol passa alors devant lui comme si de rien n'était.

-Adieu petit Jongie on t'aimait bien.

Le dit Jongie n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Sungyeol ne l'aidait même pas.

-Hyung tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ? Lui dit-il étonné.

Sungyeol pas le moins du monde perturbé lui fit son plus grand sourire.

-Bah si pourquoi ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Répondit Sung Jong tout triste.

-Parce que tu es l'ennemi à abattre. Lui répondu Sungyeol d'une façon théâtrale.

Sungjong ne comprenait pas le moins du monde il répondit tout étonné.

-Pourquoi ?

Sungyeol exaspéré de voir qu'il ne comprenait pas lui dit dans un souffle.

-Parce que ton frère et ses copains sont des imbéciles.

Sungjong compris soudain.

-AAAAAH tu parles de Woohyun ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait, encore?

Et oui Sungjong était le petit frère de Woohyun. Cela se voyait les deux ne faisaient que de faire des Aegyo, chez Sungjong c'était mignon, chez Woohyun c'était exaspérant.

Sungyeol aida Sungjong à se relever et il entra ensuite avec à sa suite Sungjong dans la pièce pour le conseil et s'assit sur une des chaises impatient d'écouter l'histoire de Sungyeol.

-Alors d'abord ce matin on rentre dans le réfectoire et là au lieu de nous laisser tranquille comme d'habitude ces crétins nous fixes. Sur le coup on pensait qu'ils préparaient quelque chose. Et en effet. Après qu'on soit allé en classe sans plus se préoccuper de ces imbéciles on s'assoit. Et là tu as la directrice cette vieille folle…

-EH parle pas de ma mère comme ça ?!

Et oui aussi étonnant que cela puisses paraître la directrice était la maman de Woohyun et Sungjong. En fait non cela n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on voyait le comportement de ces deux-là.

Sungyeol pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce qu'avait dit Sungjong continua.

-Donc je disais la directrice… CETTE VIEILLE FOLLE….

Et il insista bien sur chaque mot…

-Arrive et nous dit que Gyu , Dino, et moi on fait partie du conseil des élèves ainsi que Aegyo man, le bloc de glace, et monsieur je me crois meilleur en sport que tout le monde. Sur le coup je peux te dire que si elle n'était pas partie en quatrième vitesse après, tu n'aurais plus eu de mère. Mais surtout on voit que les 3 débiles ont un sourire immense, je suis sûr que ton frère à manigancer ça. Bref sur le coup on pensait que ce serait la pire chose qui nous était arrivé… Mais en fait celle-ci arriva après. Ta mère, non seulement contente de nous jeter dans la fausse au lion nous sort avec un sourire le plus horrible qui soit qu'on doit d'un…. Côtoyer ces crétins au moins une fois par semaine…. Et deux… Que l'on doit dormir avec ces crétins… NON MAIS ELLE EST PAS UN PEU FOLLE ?

Sungjong ne dit rien conscient que s'il disait le moindre mot Sungyeol s'énerverait encore plus.

-Et encore c''est pas ça le pire non. Ton frère nous sort le plus joyeusement possible enchanter moi c'est Woohyun je suis dans la même classe que toi… NON MAIS IL EST PAS UN PEU CON ? Bien sûr qu'on le connait se crétin et sa bande, ils ont passés deux ans à nous pourrir la vie. Tu imagines bien comment Gyu s'est énervé il lui a sorti presque la même chose et leur a dit de dégager, et qu'on s'occuperait du travail par nous-même. Mais non ces salops atrophiés du bulbe nous regarde choqué. Non mais sérieusement, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte en deux ans qu'on les déteste. ILS SONT PAS UN PEU CON ?

Sungyeol avait dit la même phrase deux fois mais Sungjong n'osa encore une fois pas l'interrompre.

-Enfin bref après Dino et moi on s'est énervé et là ils nous regardent avec un grand sourire la chose qui est censé être ton frère sort à Gyu… Désolé de t'avoir blessé ma princesse je t'offre ce bisous je ne sais pas quoi pour te consoler et pense à moi pendant mon absence. Et il part en disant BISOUS ! Non mais BISOUS QUOI ILS VONT PAS BIEN ?

Sungjong n'en revenait pas que son frère ai osé sortir ça devant un Sunggyu en colère, il ne devait pas avoir peur de la mort. Non parce que même si Gyu était son ami c'était la personne la plus effrayante qu'il connaissait.

-Il a vraiment osé dire princesse à un Gyu en colère ?

Sungyeol sourit et hocha la tête tout content et calmé après s'être défoulé une bonne fois pour toute.

-Oui et tu ne devineras pas. Gyu et moi on se demandait qu'est ce que ces fous avaient derrière la tête et la Dongwoo sort la chose qu'il ne fallait absolument pas dire…

Sungjong intrigué lui demanda excité.

-Non il a dit quoi ? Raconte ,Raconte…

Sungyeol tout content que son histoire l'intéresse lui offrit un grand sourire fier de lui.

-Princesse Gyu…

Sungjong n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Noooooooooonn….

-SI si si ! Lui répondit un Yeolly tout content.

Sungjong comprit alors soudain.

-Ah c'est pour ça qu'il lui courait après..

-Eh ouai… D'ailleurs on ferait mieux de partir à leur recherche avant que Dongwoo finisse mort.

C'est donc tous excité qu'ils partirent à leur recherche.

Pendant ce temps là Sunggyu courait toujours après Dongwoo tout en lui hurlant des menaces de mort dans les couloirs.

-DONGWOO REVIENS QUE JE PUISSE T'ETRANGLER !

Dongwoo pas fou pour un sous continuait de courir.

-CERTAINEMENT PAS JE REFUSE DE MOURIR !

Tous les deux ne se préoccupaient absolument pas des élèves qui les regardaient comme des fous n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir les élèves les plus sérieux de l'école faire de tels choses, alors que pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais alors loin de là

-DONGWOO JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS REGRETTER CE QUE TU AS DIT !

Dongwoo joueurs décida de l'énerver.

-C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI LA PRINCESSE QUE TU ES AIMES NAM WOOHYUN ?

Sunggyu n'en crut pas ses oreilles comment ce dinosaure osait dire de tel chose. Alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il détestait Woohyun.

-DONGWOO RETIRE CE QUE TU AS DIT JE TE JURE QUE SI TU NE LE FAIS PAS TA VIE AU LYCEE SERA TON PIRE CAUCHEMAR ?

-JE LE FERAIS PAS , JE PREFERE EMBRASSER HOWON PLUTOT QUE DE LE FAIRE !

Sauf que ce que n'avait pas prévu Dongwoo c'est que le dit Howon se trouvait juste en face de lui accompagner de ces deux copains et qu'il courait trop vite pour s'arrêter. Il arriva de plein fouet sur Howon le faisait tomber à la renverse.

Howon qui avait suivi toute la conversation entre les deux amis sourit. En même temps vu comment ils criaient toute l'école avait dû la suivre. La chute fut un peu rude mais bon vu ce qui était tombé sur lui il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il regarda Dongwoo qui lui était encore un peu sonner. Et lui dit le plus adorablement du monde…

-Si tu préfères m'embrasser alors pourquoi pas….

Et il posa chacune de ses mains sur les joues de Dongwoo avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser le plus délicatement possible.

Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que Sunggyu arrive toujours en courant. Ce dernier n'ayant pas vu le petit couple à terre se pris les pieds dedans, et tomba à la renverse dans un grand fracas.

Pas très loin derrière arriva alors Sungyeol accompagné de Sungjong.

Sungyeol les mains dans les poches regarda Sunggyu toujours explosé par terre, Dongwoo et Howon toujours en train de s'embrasser et Myungsoo et Woohyun complètement figé .

Et il dit le plus naturellement du monde….

-Bah alors Gyu Gyu tu imites Dongwoo le matin ?

Sungjong, Myungsoo et Woohyun le regardèrent complètement choqué.

Sungyeol gêné de l'attention qu'on lui portait commença à se frotter le coup.

-Bah quoi j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Puis sans se soucier des trois autres et de Sunggyu toujours éclater par terre il décida cette fois de s'attaquer au petit couple par terre.

\- Dongwoo si tu continues à l'embrasser tu vas finir étouffer, ce serait dommage qu'après que tu ais échappé à la mort des mains de Gyu tu finisses par mourir aussi bêtement.

Dongwoo reprit alors ses esprits et se rassit à califourchon sur les jambes d'Howon et regarda Howon choqué, puis en voyant Sungyeol il reprit son caractère habituel.

Il regarda Sungyeol avec son sourire d'imbécile heureux et regarda Howon allongé par terre avec un sourire espiègle.

-Je suis désolé je ne suis pas prêt à mourir, merci quand même de m'avoir protégé de Gyu. Il lui avait dit ça avec un sourire tout mignon et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Howon sentit son cœur battre.

Puis Dongwoo se releva.

-Bon bah on ferait mieux d'amener Gyu à l'infirmerie, je suis sûr que si on le laisse là quelqu'un va le violer.

Sungyeol pas le moins du monde concerner le regarda.

-Tu crois ? Si c'est lui je suis sûr qu'il serait consentant. Il avait pointé Woohyun du doigt, et n'avais toujours pas l'aire concerné par l'aire choqué des autres.

\- Ah c'est pas bête.

Dongwoo et Sungyeol se regardèrent alors profondément, visiblement en train de chercher une solution à ce problème et ne s'occupant toujours pas du corps inconscient entre eux.

Myungsoo, Woohyun, Howon et Sungjong avait l'aire totalement choqué. Mais qui étaient donc ces fous ? Ou étaient passé les élèves studieux, et timide ?

Mais dans quoi étaient-ils tombés ?


	3. Chapter 2

Premier baiser et prise de conscience :

Dongwoo et Sungyeol continuait toujours à réfléchir profondément.

Soudain Sungyeol regarda Dongwoo et sans qu'ils aient besoin de se parler ils se comprirent. Ils étaient des génies.

Ils se tournèrent vers Woohyun, Myungsoo, Howon et Sungjong toujours pétrifié.

-Woohyun vient là. Ils avaient dit ça tout content d'eux en lui faisant signe de la main.

Ils lui firent un grand sourire.

-Tu peux porter Gyu dans tes bras s'il te plait ?

Woohyun les fixas comme des fous échappés d'asile mais il valait mieux ramasser Sunggyu vu comme il avait l'ai mal en point.

Sungyeol et Dongwoo se fixait toujours silencieusement en hochant la tête quand Dongwoo sortit un…

-Tu crois ?

Myungsoo était plus qu'étonné … Comment arrivaient ils à se comprendre ?

Sungyeol continua à hoché la tête. Et ils se regardèrent encore avec un sourire lumineux.

Cette fois ils se tournèrent vers Sunggyu dans les bras de Woohyun.

-Oh bah il saigne.

-Ah ouai.

Et sans se préoccuper des gens aux alentours ils tirèrent Woohyun derrière eux.

Intriguer tout le monde décida de les suivre. Sungyeol se mit à parler à Dongwoo.

-Tu vois comme mon idée est ingénieuse. Sunggyu aurait été trop lourd donc il fallait quelqu'un pour le porter.

-Mmm je vois.

-Et comme il veut se faire violer par lui… Il pointa son doigt en direction de Woohyun. Au moins on ne se fatigue pas et Sunggyu est content.

Dongwoo hochait la tête concentré.

-Oui mais il y a un point pas très claire.

Sungyeol le regarda étonné.

-Lequel ?

-Tu es sûr que Gyu veut se faire violer par Woohyun ?

Sungyeol le regarda étonné.

-Ah maintenant que tu m'y fais penser je ne sais pas.

Il se tourna vers Woohyun.

-Woohyun tu veux violer Gyu ?

Celui-ci était pétrifié.

-Quoi ?

Sungyeol le regarda alors exaspéré. Il se retourna alors vers Dongwoo.

-Bon Woohyun n'est pas prêt à violé Gyu. Et finalement je ne crois pas que Gyu serait content car il hait se mec.

Dongwoo acquiesçait.

-Oh je sais .

-Woohyun tu peux reposer Gyu par terre.

Celui-ci même si il avait de la peine pour Sunggyu ne se fit pas prier.

Les deux amis prirent alors chacun un bras et le tirèrent derrière eux.

Tout le monde les suivit curieux de se qu'il ferait. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière les regarda arrivé tout sourire.

Puis elle vit Sunggyu se faire trainé par terre.

-Coucou les garçons. Qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à Sunggyu ?

Les deux garçons pas perturbés lui répondirent avec un grand sourire.

-Il a voulu essayé de tuer Dongwoo après que celui-ci l'ai traité de princesse, puis il s'est pris les pieds et s'est scratché par terre.

L'infirmière les regarda avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Oh si ce n'est que ça. Mais Dongwoo tu devrais éviter d'énerver Sunggyu tu sais très bien comment il est…

Les autres garçons à l'entrée de l'infirmerie étaient étonnés. Il y avait un garçon assommé par terre et l'infirmière préférait discuter avec les autres.

Elle se tourna vers eux avec un sourire tout gentil, puis vers le blessé. Elle lui donna alors un coup de pied.

-Allez garnement je sais très bien que tu n'es pas inconscient. Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette mascarade et pourquoi vous essayé de choqué ces pauvres garçons ?

Sunggyu ouvrit alors les yeux mécontents.

-Maman tu as tout gâché !

Woohyun, Myungsoo, Howon et Sungjong n'en croyait pas leur yeux tout ça s'était une mascarade et l'infirmière était la mère de Sunggyu.

La maman les regarda attendant toujours son explication et chacun en avait une.

-Il m'a traité de princesse. Pour Sunggyu.

-Il m'a embrassé. Pour Dongwoo

-C'était marrant. Pour Sungyeol.

Bon visiblement Sungyeol lui n'avait pas vraiment d'explication.

La mère de Sunggyu regarda alors Sungyeol.

-Oh Yeolly tu devrais vraiment arrêtés, tu es trop mignon. Et elle lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

Il y en avait un qui n'en perdait pas une miette c'était Myungsoo. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Sungyeol dire que c'était marrant, lui avait plu. Il commençait à un peu mieux cerné ce garçon. Tantôt enfant adorable, tantôt hystérique, tantôt joueur, tantôt sérieux, tantôt timide… Sungyeol était tout ça à la fois et ça lui plaisait bien.

Sauf que lorsque la mère de Sunggyu caressa les cheveux de Sungyeol, il la regarda avec un regard triste ce qui étonna Myungsoo. Personnes n'avait jamais vu Sungyeol triste jamais.

-Merci. Et il se jeta sur elle pour lui faire un câlin s'en fichant du regard des autres.

Dongwoo et Sunggyu regardèrent Sungyeol serrer l'infirmière dans les bras avec un regard triste. Qui n'échappa à aucune des personnes dans la pièce.

L'infirmière fit desserrer les bras de Sungyeol autour de sa taille et le fit s'assoir le garçon étant beaucoup trop grand pour elle.

-Yeollie ne me dit pas merci je le pense. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a des gens qui t'aime, c'est possible. Tu es comme mon fils, comme le frère de Sunggyu te le sais ça ?

Sungyeol était gêné que cette scène se passe devant les autres. Mais il répondit quand même.

-Oui et je vous considère comme ma mère.

L'infirmière lui fit alors un sourire qui illumina son visage. Puis après lui avoir fait un gros câlin elle se tourna vers Sunggyu.

-Bon Gyu-Gyu mon bébé vient là que je te soigne.

Sunggyu bien que retissant lui obéis quand même.

-Maman arrêtes de me traiter comme un bébé c'est gênant.

-Mais tu seras toujours mon bébé. Je ne me suis pas embêter à te sortir de mon ventre pour qu'après j'arrête de te traiter comme mon bébé.

-Mais Maman j'ai presque 18ans.

-Tu ne les as pas encore. Je te traiterais comme un enfant et non plus comme un bébé quand tu en auras 18.

Sunggyu laissa tomber sa mère pouvait être têtu.

Sa mère regarda alors les garçons dans la pièce. Ne se souciant pas de qui pouvait l'écouter elle s'adressa à son fils.

-Alors comme ça le garçon là-bas est ton petit ami ? Dit-elle en lui montrant Woohyun de la tête.

Ce dernier fit un sourire à l'infirmière. Sa mère était plutôt marrante.

Mais par contre de l'avis de Sunggyu sa mère était juste une folle.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Je t'en ai déjà parlé c'est le garçon que je déteste.

Sa mère ne prêta absolument pas attention à ce qu'il venait de dire et tout en continuant à le soigner se tourna vers Dongwoo…

-Woo-Woo je ne savais pas que tu préférais les garçons ?!Yeolly et Gyu-Gyu c'était une évidence, je les ai élevés pour être de bonnes épouses, mais bon tu as bien raison ton petit ami est très mignon il embrasse bien j'espère ?

Et sans écouter sa réponse elle continua son monologue

-Je ne comprends pas comment mon Gyu-Gyu a pu se trouver un copain aussi charmant, alors qu'avec ces petits yeux il fait peur à tout le monde.

Myungsoo, Woohyun et Howon n'en perdait pas une miette ça les intéressais, la mère de Sunggyu pourrait faire une belle alliée pour séduire les trois garçons. Quant à Sungjong lui il souriait ayant l'habitude de voir la mère de ses amis parler comme ça.

-Bon pour mon Yeolly ça peut se comprendre, il est tellement innocent je comprends pourquoi tu as choisis un garçon comme ça. Tu te sens protégés dans ses bras c'est ça ?

Les trois garçons étaient de plus en plus gênés. Mais encore une fois elle n'écouta pas la réponse et continua.

-Oui, je comprends. Et puis ils sont beaux. Je suis sûr que vous allez vous éclatez au lit.

Dongwoo, Sunggyu et Sungyeol n'en croyait pas leur yeux il fallait qu'elle se taise.

-Ah quand je pense qu'on va voler l'innocence de mes deux bébés. Et que va penser ta mère Woo-Woo ? Elle est au courant que tu aimes les garçons ?

Dongwoo allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais elle l'ignora.

-Ah elle va être tellement contente, elle qui a essayé de t'élever aussi comme une bonne épouse. Il faudra que je lui en parle. Par contre Gyu-Gyu et Yeolly papa va pas être très content, lui qui voulait un petit fils, il va falloir que vous adopter. Oh mais maintenant que j'y pense vous avez des préservatifs ?

Cette fois ci elle se tourna vers Woohyun, Myungsoo et Howon, chacun sortit un préservatif de sa poche. La mère de Sunggyu continua alors.

-Oh tant mieux, tant mieux. Ça me rassure. Mais tu sais, Woohyun c'est ça ?

Celui-ci acquiesça.

-Mon Gyu-Gyu va surement se conduire comme une petite vierge effarouché et j'en suis désolé, mais tu comprends son père et moi l'avons élevé comme ça. Depuis tout petit on lui apprend à s'éloigner des garçons. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier quand on lui avait mis sa petite robe rose, tous les garçons étaient fous de lui.

Sunggyu cru qu'il allait défaillir il fallait qu'elle se taise il allait se mettre à parler quand…

-Ma….

-Oh mais oui mon Gyu-Gyu tu ne dois pas être gênés. Après tout c'est normal que j'aide ton petit ami…

-Mais maman c'est pas….

Elle l'ignora encore une fois et ce tourna vers Myungsoo.

-Et toi tu dois être Myungsoo ? Mon Yeolly n'arrête pas de parler de toi à la maison. Vous formez un très joli couple j'adore. Mais je te préviens tu fais attention à mon Yeolly.

Myungsoo acquiesça. Comme Woohyun et Howon il était vraiment content de la situation.

-Et toi c'est Howon c'est évident. La mère de Woo-Woo la élevé un peu différemment de Yeolly et Gyu-Gyu il est un peu plus garçon tu ne trouves pas ?

Et bien sûr elle n'attendit pas la réponse.

Puis tout à coup elle se tourna vers Woohyun.

-Mais attend tu es Woohyun le fils de la directrice?

Celui-ci acquiesça.

-Mais alors c'est toi qui as donné son premier baiser à Gyu-Gyu.

Le dit Gyu-Gyu cru qu'il allait défaillir.

-QUOI ?!

Sa mère le regarda.

-Et toi Myungsoo tu ne quittes pas Woohyun de la maternelle n'est ce pas ?

Myungsoo commençait à trouver cela très intéressant et il acquiesça.

-Oh mais c'est merveilleux donc c'est toi qui as donné son premier baiser à Yeolly !

Cette fois se fut Yeolly qui cru qu'il allait mourir.

-QUOI ?!

Elle regarda Woohyun et Myungsoo tour à tour.

-Qu'elles est le souvenir que vous avez de votre premier baiser raconter moi ?

Ce fut Myungsoo qui parla.

-Je sais plus tellement on était allé jouer chez une dame qui avait deux petites filles avec la mère de Woohyun et Woohyun à embrasser une petite fille à la robe rose et moi une petite fille à la robe bleu.

Soudain Sungyeol et Sunggyu se tournèrent d'un bon tout en se tenant les lèvres.

-C'ETAIT TOI ?

Woohyun et Myungsoo se regardèrent étonné. Ce fut Woohyun qui parla.

-On vient de vous dire que c'était des petites filles !

Ce fut Sunggyu qui lui répondit. La mère de Sunggyu elle était au ange elle n'en perdait pas une miette elle se tourna même vers Sungjong qui n'avais rien dit depuis le début pour lui proposer des pop-corn.

-Merci j'avais compris.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais comme si ces petites filles c'était vous?

Sunggyu et Sungyeol étaient gênés.

-Parce que c'était nous idiot.

-Tu n'es pas une fille. S'exaspéra Woohyun.

-Et toi non plus répliqua Myungsoo à Sungyeol.

Sunggyu commençait à s'énerver.

-Mais vous êtes con où vous le fait exprès ? Il vous est pas venu à l'esprit que ça pouvaient être nous lorsque ma mère vous à parler de ma robe rose.

Woohyun n'en revenait pas.

Myungsoo regarda Sungyeol.

-Attend si j'ai bien compris mon premier amour qui était la petite fille à la robe bleu c'était toi ?

Sungyeol bien qu'énervé fut obligé de répondre.

-Ouai.

Myungsoo n'en revenait pas, et Woohyun non plus. Ils croyaient tout les deux avoir embrassés des petites filles se jour-là elles étaient tellement adorables, elles avaient joué à la dinette, et aux épouses qui attendaient leur maris.

-WAW !

Puis se fut au tour de Dongwoo d'envenimer la situation.

-Attendez mais si j'ai bien compris le Soo dont me parlait Yeolly pendant des heures c'était Myungsoo et le Woo dont me parlait Gyu c'était Woohyun.

Ce fut la mère qui répondit.

-Tu as tout compris Woo-Woo.

Puis elle prit Sunggyu et Sungyeol dans leur bras.

-OH vous avez retrouvez votre premier amour mes chéris vous devez être tellement content.

Cette fois Sungyeol et Sunggyu ne se laissèrent pas faire.

Se fut Sunggyu qui répondit énervé.

\- Non je ne suis pas content. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon premier amour est ce connard qui me pourrit la vie depuis le début du lycée. Je préfère oublier toute cette histoire et ne plus y penser. Ne parle plus jamais de lui comme de mon petit ami Maman, je le déteste et ça ne changera pas, ce mec est un connard, il ne fait que de perturber les cours. Et ce n'est pas ce que je recherche chez un mec. Alors non désolé mais jamais , TU ENTENDS BIEN JAMAIS JE NE SORTIRAIS AVEC CET ORDURE !

Et il partit en claquant la porte. Cette fois ce fut au tour de Sungyeol de réagir.

-Désolé certes c'était mon premier amour, mais maintenant c'est un bloc de glace sans cœur. Alors excuse-moi Ma' si je refuse de sortir avec lui. Il a brisé tellement de cœur je refuse de sortir avec ce genre de mec. Je le déteste, et je le détesterais toujours. ET CA NE CHANGERA PAS !

Puis il partit comme Sunggyu en claquant la porte laissant leur mère ébahit celle-ci se tourna vers Dongwoo.

Et ce fus à lui de parler plus gentiment que les deux autres.

-Désolé mais je déteste aussi Howon. Il vient de me prendre mon premier baiser mais ça ne change rien. Désolé.

Et il partit laissant les gens dans la pièce pleine de stupéfaction.

Howon était particulièrement stupéfait parce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait volé le premier baiser de Dongwoo.

Les trois amis se tournèrent les uns vers les autres et se mirent à parler.

-Ont leur à vraiment autant que ça pourri la vie ? Demanda Woohyun.

Ce fut son petit frère qui lui répondit.

-Bien sûr que oui, dois-je vous rappeler tout ce que vous avez fait ?

-Bah oui ?

-Vous avez jetez leur cartable par la fenêtre jugeant qu'ils étaient trop studieux, déchiré leur devoir, toi Howon tu as déjà baissé le pantalon de Dongwoo devant tout le monde juste parce que cela t'énervait qu'il est gagné face à toi en danse. Toi Woohyun, tu as poussé Sunggyu dans le lac alors que celui-ci étaient tranquillement en train de lire. Toi Myungsoo tu as piqué les affaires de Sungyeol à la Gym les remplissant par un costume de Pom-Pom Girl avec lequel il a dut se promener toute la journée n'ayant pas le droit de retourner à son dortoir. ET VOUS VOUS DEMANDEZ CE QUE VOUS LEUR AVEZ FAIT ?

Les trois autres se regardèrent et haussèrent leurs épaules.

-C'est parce qu'ils étaient trop studieux on a voulu les décoincé un peu c'est tout.

Sungjong les regarda ébahi.

Ce fut la mère de Sunggyu qui intervint.

-Les garçons c'est ce qui s'appelle pourrir la vie. Vous avez décidez de ses actions sans pour autant pensez à leur sentiments n'est je pas raison ?

Les trois se regardèrent et baissèrent la tête honteux. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient un peu exagérés.

La mère de Sunggyu leur fit alors un grand sourire.

-Ne vous en fait pas moi et la directrice ont à quelque idées en tête.

Et c'est en regardant le visage machiavélique de la mère de Sunggyu qu'ils se dirent.

Mais dans quoi étaient-ils tombés ?


End file.
